Past, Present, Future: The Life of James Potter
by x-NewGirlInTown-x
Summary: Written for the Past, Present and Future Challenge. My first James Potter drabble. Written LATE at night lol, so be nice please. RxR
1. Looking Back To The Past

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling is the genius. I'm just the copycat :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the past, he was shorter, with shorter hair, and a shorter temper.

In the past, he lived in fear of the Acromantula under his bed, and of not having enough time to fit a quick game of Quidditch in before bed.

In the past, he hated girls. They were far too giggly and, well…_girly_ for his liking.

In the past, he didn't realise how good-looking he was, how smart he was…or how lucky he was. He just took each day as a whole new adventure, and if things went wrong, he just waited for tomorrow.

He didn't understand that there might not always be a tomorrow.

In the past, little things made him smile. His mum reading him a bedtime story. His dad producing smoke rings from his wand to keep him amused. His favourite mint choc chip ice-cream. Simple things, not that vital.

But in the past, they were everything to him.

Because in the past, he wasn't aware of the truly important things in life, like love and friendship and family. He wasn't aware of the dangers in the world, the problems life could hold.

He'd never experienced betrayal, loss, heartbreak or pain. He'd never even given them a second thought.

He was oblivious to all that. Completely, totally, blissfully oblivious.

In his past, all he did was look forward to his future. Little did he know that in the future, all he would look back to and wish for was his past.


	2. Living In The Present

Now, he is older. He is taller, he is broader, and he is more defined. His hair is thicker, and messier than ever before. He still has a short temper, but few people evoke it anymore. Well. Few people except _her_.

Now, he isn't afraid of anything – he is _far_ too cool for that.

Well, ok…maybe he is still afraid of some things. The same things he had been afraid of in the past. But he doesn't _admit_ it. Admitting you are afraid is weak. And now, James Potter is anything but weak.

Now, he realises that girls are far more than just giggly. They are HOT. Well, one girl is. She, unfortunately, doesn't think the same about him.

Other girls do though.

Now, he knows he is good-looking. He plays Quidditch, he works out – he is, quite honestly, a hell of a catch. Pity _she_ doesn't think so. He knows he's smart too – he can turn into an animal at will, for Merlin's sake! Even fully-grown wizards can't necessarily do that.

Yes, he realises all those things. Unfortunately, what he doesn't realise is that in realising those things, he's become some other things too. Bigheaded. Conceited. Arrogant.

He doesn't realise that. Not even when _she_ does. Not even when she tells him so.

Now, he still goes on adventures, albeit slightly bigger ones. He still waits on tomorrow when things don't go as planned. He can try again then.

He still doesn't know that he is running out of tomorrows to wait for.

Now, different things make him smile. Winning the Quidditch Cup. Sneaking out under the cloak with his best friends. Giving Snivelly a good curse up the…

Well, things have definitely changed. But not everything.

Now, he still hasn't experienced betrayal. His friends are far too good for that, he thinks. He doesn't realise that there is a traitor in their midst, someone that is going to take away his future.

He hasn't experienced true heartbreak, although he's convinced his heart shatters every time she rejects him. He doesn't know that in his future, she'll come round. That she'll love him too.

Now, loss and pain are still strangers to him. He is no longer oblivious, exactly – he knows they're out there. He just hasn't experienced them personally.

And right now, thankfully, he doesn't know that he will.


	3. Finding A Future?

In his future, his hair will still be messy – a constant reminder of his wilder younger days: playing Quidditch, chasing girls (well, girl) and all the fun he had doing the two.

In his future, there will be new fears. Bigger fear. Real fears, not like Acromatula under the bed.

A war. An evil, power-hungry wizard gathering followers and destroying those who oppose him. He will fear for his friends, his family. His wife and child.

Because in his future, he will have a wife. Lily Evans will finally admit she loves him, will finally let him love her without objection. And they'll have a new little person to love, a son. Harry.

In the future, things like looks and popularity, things that were so important to him before…well, they won't matter anymore. He'll realise there are more important things to have, and he'll have them.

True love. True friendship. For a short time, true happiness.

Things will change again.

In his future, he will smile as he makes smoke rings for his son to play with, just like his father did for him. He'll smile not as he is read a bedtime story, but as he watches his wife read one to their son, and he flails his tiny fists and gurgles.

He won't smile on adventures anymore, but he will smile at the memory of them. An he'll be happy – after all, change is good.

But not everything will change for the good.

He will run out of time – a friend will finally turn traitor, and the Dark Lord will finally hunt them down. His happy little world will come crashing down, and he will experience emotions and feelings he's never felt before.

But the one thing that won't change is him.

In his future, he will be just as strong, proud and selfless as ever. He will sacrifice himself to save his wife and son, and he won't regret it.

Because by giving up his future, he will give one to Harry.

And suddenly he won't need a future anymore, because he will live on in his son's.


End file.
